Sonic Babysitters
by Abby254
Summary: After getting hit by Tails' new invention, Vanilla was turned into a baby. Now, Cream and her friends have to take of Vanilla until Tails can get his new invention fixed.


It was a beautiful day in Station Square. In the Thorndike manor, everyone's favorite 2-tailed fox is making a new invention. He just got the finishing touches done and just in time for lunch too. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen to find his big brother, Sonic, Amy, his secret crush, Cream, her chao, Cheese, and her mom, Vanilla.

Ella just put the plates down and everyone ate it up. A few hours later, Tails was trying to figure out how his new invention works. Then, Vanilla came in the attic to check up on the young fox and see what he was up to. "Hello, Tails." Vanilla greeted him. "Hello, Miss Vanilla." Tails greeted back.

"What are you doing, dear?" Vanilla asked. "Working on my new invention and trying to figure out how to work it!" He explained. "Hm. May I take a look at it, please?" Vanilla asked. Tails nodded and handed his ray gun to Vanilla and she inspected it.

But, she accidentally pulled the trigger and shot a round ball of pink and blue light and bounced off of places and was heading towards Tails. "TAILS!" Vanilla yelled. Tails didn't move an inch. But, Vanilla ran and pushed Tails out of the way and took the hit of the light.

"VANILLA?!" Tails exclaimed. The smoke cleared and he saw her clothes laying on the floor and gasped. 'Oh, Man! What am I going to tell Cream about this?' Tails thought to himself. But then, Tails heard some kind of noise and saw that it came from Vanilla's dress.

He walked over to the dress and slowly picked it up and his eyes widen. He saw a female rabbit no more than 5 months old. Tail recognized the cream fur color, the brown patches around her eyes and the ears and the tuff of brown hair in the middle of her head.

"VANILLA?!" Tails exclaimed. The little rabbit jumped at Tails' out burst and started to tear up and let out a wail. Tails began to freak out and tried to figure out what to do with her crying. Suddenly, the door burst opened and Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, and Chuck came running into the room.

"What happened? What's going on?" Sonic asked. But, they heard crying and looked on the floor and saw Vanilla crying. Cream and Amy squealed and walked over to the little rabbit. Cream picked her up and gave her a little hug which it comfort the baby.

Vanilla looked up at her daughter and smiled and fell asleep in Cream's arms. "Uh..Tails? Is that Vanilla?" Amy asked referring to the baby rabbit that Cream is holding. "Uh... Yeah, Amy. It is Vanilla." Tails responded with a sigh. Everyone gasped at this.

"How did this happen, buddy?!" Sonic asked in shocked. "She was trying to help me with my invention. But, she accidentally pulled the trigger and a beam of light was bouncing off of places and it was going to hit me but, Vanilla pushed me out of the way and she got hit instead. That's what happened." Tails explained.

Everyone looked at Tails with shock. "B-But, will you turn my mommy to her normal self again, Tails?" Cream asked with a worried voice. Tails nodded. "Yes. But, it will take some time to get the right things for me to reverse the effect. In the meantime, why don't y'all take care of her till then. I mean after all, I think someone enjoys sleeping in your arms." Tails said.

Cream saw what he meant. Vanilla was all kinds of snugged in her daughter's arms. Everyone giggled at this cute scene. Everyone but Tails, left the attic and headed downstairs. Cream sat in the middle of the couch with Amy on the left side of her and Sonic on the right side of her. She looked at her baby mother and saw how cute she was especially when she was sleeping.

Amy giggled. "So, how does it feel like to be the mother for a change, Cream?" Amy asked her with a playful voice and nudging her gently. "It feels weird. But, I actually kind like it too." Cream responded with a smile. Vanilla opened her eyes halfway and looked up at Cream and gave her a small smile. Cream smiled back.

She placed Vanilla on the floor and let her crawl around the living room. Cream sat down on the floor and just watched her baby mother's curiosity get the best of her. Vanilla crawled around and was making baby sounds. Then, she noticed Cream and crawled over to her. She crawled in Cream's lap until one of her little hands touched Cream's nose.

Cream giggled and tickled Vanilla's belly and Vanilla giggled and rolled back. Vanilla was reaching out to Cream and babbling. Cream picked her up and layed on her back. She brought over her face. "Aww! Your so tiny and cute, mommy!" Cream exclaimed. Vanilla was reaching out to Cream's face and babbled.

Cream sat back up and let Vanilla touch her cheeks, nose again. One of Cream's was over her shoulder which caught Vanilla's attention and she grabbed a hold of it and tight too. "Ow!" Cream yelped from Vanilla's grip. She accidentally let Vanilla go but, since she had a hold of her ear, Vanilla landed on the floor softly.

Vanilla looked up at Cream with a confused look. "Aba?" Vanilla babbled. Cream looked at Vanilla with a mad look. "That really hurt, mommy! You know better than that." Cream said. She grabbed Vanilla's hand and popped it. Not hard, but enough that it stung a little. But if you're a baby, it's going to hurt alot. Vanilla looked at her hand and looked back at Cream and her eyes started to tear up and made little sniffling noises.

Cream's expression turned from angry to guilt. She lowered her head down in shame. "Aww. I'm so sorry momm-!" Cream was cut off by Vanilla's crying. Cream picked her mother up and walked around the living room trying to calm her Vanilla down and apologized several times and kissed her little hand. Vanilla finally calmed down a little bit.

She let out a little sniffles and a few hiccups. Vanilla look up at Cream with teary eyes. Cream felt guilty about yelling and popping Vanilla's hand. Vanilla later her head down on Cream's shoulder and began sucking her thumb while Cream rubbed her back. Amy and Sonic got up and walked over to the 2 rabbits. "Heh, heh. It's not easy being the parent, huh Cream?" Sonic chuckled.

Cream shook her head. "No. It's not." Cream responded and sighed.

Read and Review.


End file.
